Solice Returned
by SeleneMikaelson
Summary: Short story for now. Selene Northman, went to hell to save her brother Carlisle Cullen and her mate Jasper Whitlock, after Alice told her of her vision of their death. She traded her life for theirs and spent three years in hell. now she is back and her family is not happy with her. what they do not know is that she is not the same woman she was when she left...


Author's Note: I must apologize for the grammer, Spelling, and Punctuation. I have not perfected it yet and I do not have any help. This for now is all I am gonna post because I wanted something out there for you all. I have a huge story idea that is a three way cross over between underworld/Trueblood/Twilight Basically Selene is Eric Northman's biological daughter, and is mated to Jasper Whitlock much like in this story she also see's Carlisle as a brother. since she has known him since he was a boy. anyway I would love to discuss more about this idea with anyone whom might be willing to be my beta cause I am having a really hard time doing Carlisle's perspective, Eric's Perspective, as well as Jasper's and there are a few of you out there that I adore that write them perfectly. here they are..California Kat, Phoenixhp5, caughtforCarlisle, Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen, Carlisle Cares, Jasper'sGoddessofWar, TwilightGuru09, Cumor, Frailly, NusiainForks... everyone of them are amazing if you have not checked them out DO SO!

CPOV

It's been three years since the day the Voltari came. My sweet daughter Alice had shared her visions with all of us about the threat they posed leaving one detail out to all but one person. She had told Selene about mine and Jasper's impending death. Trusting her to vent to and unable to fix it she begged Selene for help in any way possible to stop us from dying.

Promising Alice she would return, Selene told her she would fix it. Little did we know how far she would go to do so? Esme my sweet wife and mate, called me at work and had me rush home only to find my son Jasper sitting on the floor in front of his wife and mate, my sister Selene on the couch completely unconscious.

What shocked me was the fact that she was not responsive to anyone; while I was looking her over I found a letter addressed to all of us from her. Opening the letter I quickly scanned it only for my undead heart to break as I realized that she would not awaken for three years. Selene had traded her soul in hell for three years to spare her mate and myself from death. Her body an empty shell until she returned.

Now she lay in her bed in her and Jasper's bedroom. Jasper my son had broken completely as he read the letter she had written to all of us a dozen times it didn't matter what we did nothing helped him. He refused to leave her side for weeks, only to hunt and then return. I stayed in my study looking for anything I could on hell and what she may be going through or what to expect when she finally arose but as to be expected there was nothing.

Jasper came to me a couple of months after Selene's departure, asking me for help to find the witch responsible for sending his mate to hell. It was something I wanted to do so I did I got in touch with an old friend of mine that knew some witches and tracked down the one responsible. He almost didn't want to leave afraid to leave her alone but did and he ended up killing the witch after she told him what he wanted to know.

It's been three years today since all of that and as I recall all of this I cannot help to check on Selene wondering when she will wake and return to us. As I walk to the door of their room I spot Jasper on the bed next to her reading one of his books, as if she was just sleeping.

"Son, how is she. Any change yet?" Jasper looked over at her and shook his head silently he didn't talk much anymore. Just kept to himself.

"Well we shall hopefully see a change soon." I smiled softly and walked out sending him as much of my love and hopefulness as I could. Heading back to my study I was stopped by Alice. Whom pulled me into a hug and cried softly against me.

"If I had known Selene was going to do this I would have never confided in her. I want her to come back!" I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly

"Do not blame yourself Alice, she did this to protect us and as much as I am grateful for her sacrifice to save me and Jasper I am also angry she did this and will be dealing with all of this after she wakes do not fret my child." Holding her for a moment longer I released her only to see her distant look that she gets when in a vision. Once she came out of it her eyes locked on mine as she spoke.

"Selene is waking!"

With those words we were already down the hall and in the doorway of Selene and Jaspers Bedroom watching intently for her eyes to open. Jasper had set his book aside on the table and was running his fingers through her hair begging her quietly to open her eyes for him. Not even two seconds later she did just that. The only sound was a gasp from my Esme as she came to stand beside me.

SPOV

All I could feel was pain white hot pain. As well as fear and misery and rage all wrapped up in one big ball in my chest but as my eyes opened and I was greeted by my heartbroken yet loving mate. I couldn't find it in me to let it all take control as his fingers running through my hair made me stay rooted in my spot on our bed. I slowly reached my hand up to caress his face.

"Forgive me lover but I need to know is Carlisle safe as well? I was unable to make sure myself before it all happened." He just looked towards the door to our family my eyes landed on Carlisle and with a smile I got up and slowly regained my baring's before walking over to them.

"I am glad everyone is alright. Has it really been three years to you guys?"

Carlisle nodded "It has. We have missed you some of us more so then others." he replied locking his eyes with my mate.

With a sigh I nodded "May I have privacy with my mate for a bit. I am sure you want to talk to me as well but right now I need to be with him." Carlisle nodded and smiled before leading everyone out of the room and shutting the door I waited to address my mate until everyone was out of ear shot.

"Jasper."

His only response was to stand and put both hands on either side of my face before pulling me into the most passionate kiss I had ever had. As he flooded me with all of his emotions from my absence.

I groaned and slide my fingers under his shirt and up his chest

"Please Jasper, I am sorry…" he growled lowly I felt it through my fingers as he dropped his hands to my waist and pulled me roughly against him locking me in one of his penetrating glares he spoke for the first time since my return "Never. Do. That. Again….. Promise me!"

"I promise you, never again." This time he kissed me roughly pushing me back until I was against the wall so that all I could feel was him as he pushed his body flush against mine.

I ran my fingers down his chest and wrapped my arms around his back only to trace my fingertips up and down his back as I kissed him once more. He sent me his emotions and pulled me with one of his hands against the small of my back against him while the other hand curled into the hair at the back of my neck before returning my kiss.

A couple hours later I found myself sitting at the end of the table across from my brother Carlisle. His wife and mate Esme sitting on his right, Emmett Sitting next to her and my mate on my right next to him Edward sitting on his left Alice next to him Rose on her other side. I realized that in order to get through this I needed to keep my mind here and now and not dwell on everything I had been through. As Carlisle began to speak.

"I want to start out by asking one question." His eyes locked onto mine but the fire in them told me I was in just as much trouble with him as I am with my mate. "Do you remember my biggest rule in this family, Selene?" I tried to look as nonchalant as possible but my mate wasn't having it he squeezed my leg under the table and sent me his anger and disappointment causing me to glance at him. His eyes showed his anger as well as he shook his head. I sighed and replied to my brother's question "I believe it was to not endanger myself or others and to not under any circumstance risk the knowledge of your kind of vampire's existence getting out." His reply was a simple nod before he spoke again.

"And out of all of that which did you do" I looked back up into my brother's angry eyes and replied. "I endangered myself to save you and my mate." Carlisle nodded before speaking to the rest of the family. "So what Selene is saying to make it clear, Is that after she spoke with Alice whom informed her of the vision she had of mine and Jasper's deaths. Selene made a deal with a Witch to spare Jasper and I's lives only for her to take our place and go to hell for three years endangering herself by doing so." Carlisle's eyes flashed as I interrupted him "You are both alive and safe. I am back as well, what is the big deal?"

Edward sighed and shook his head at me.

Alice looked into the future once more and gasped before staring at me wide eyed.

Rose glared at me.

Emmett looked angry as well.

Esme looked hurt and angry.

Carlisle's growl vibrated throughout the room, causing everyone to go still and quite looking at him with respect as their leader. I should have done the same thing but being the stubborn bitch I am I stood my ground and stood from my chair growling back my eyes flashing blue as my fangs extended.

"Do. Not. Growl. At. Me. again… I get that you're angry with me you and my mate have every right to be. Hell this whole fucking family can be mad at me for all I care. But I will not be treated like a child. You want to be treated with respect then do me the same favor until then I have two more people to see." I turned around only for Alice to start speaking "No! Selene please he didn't mean to offend you none of us meant it that way. please don't go!"

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it and it will depend on you guys if I continue it thank you so much for reading it and feel free to PM me!


End file.
